


Вечность, о которой никто не узнал

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Coda, Gen, Psychology, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После выстрела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечность, о которой никто не узнал

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн – 3-й эпизод 5-го сезона (думаю, дальнейшее уточнение не нужно). На написание Лупу сподвигло воспоминание о дискуссии по поводу того, что пережил Мердок.

      Грохнул выстрел.  
      Он вздрогнул и вперил жадный взгляд в берег. Там, за рыжим песком, за высокими серыми стенами тюрьмы только что отзвучал вопрос «быть или не быть».  
      И пока он не знает ответа.  
      Что если Фрэнки что-нибудь напутал? А он наверняка напутал, и какой-нибудь из патронов окажется боевым? Нет, не может быть, план сойдется, как любил… любит говаривать Ганнибал.  
      Ганнибал. Бессменный руководитель, ведущий, вожак. Человек, которому они зачастую слепо доверяют. И который доверяет им, как самому себе. Ведущий – это как в небе, и приятно и легко чувствовать себя ведомым. Нет, он не маменькин сынок, он более чем самостоятелен. Но как же больно при одной только мысли, что можно остаться в этом небе одному!  
      Нет, все верно, сейчас их зашьют в темные мешки на молнии, сложат на носилки и увезут. И Стоквелл разбудит их раньше, чем у Красавчика растреплется прическа…  
      Самое четкое воспоминание – голос в телефонной трубке. Красавчик звонит ему в госпиталь чаще остальных, и это раскрашивает серые будни в яркие цвета ожидания, в фейерверк приключений и в зеленый четырехлистный клевер надежды. У него был такой когда-то – амулет посильнее какой-нибудь варварской заячьей лапки. Самый близкий и самый далекий, названный сын и наследник Ганнибала, больше их всех стремящийся вырваться… Останься. Останься, разве это так плохо – колесить по дорогам в верном черном фургоне с приметной красной полосой? Их собственный ездовой дракон с укротителем – Би Эем.  
      Как прожить жизнь, если он никогда больше не сможет дразнить здоровяка? Входить в автобус и видеть на водительском сидении чужого? Братья по крови, собратья по оружию, всегда готовые придти на помощью друг другу. Друг… другу… Можно сколько угодно задираться, но он помнит, как Би Эй уговаривал его не умирать. Теперь твоя очередь, здоровяк. Только не умирай.  
       _Только не умирайте, не бросайте меня, ни один из вас. Явись передо мной сейчас ангел с огненным мечом или демон с крыльями – все равно – и предложи кого-то одного, с условием, что другие будут жить, я без колебаний отвечу: «Возьми меня». Вы – там, я – здесь, и морской ветер в лицо, и соленые брызги по щекам. Это волны, это всего лишь волны. Просто море меня понимает. Да, Фрэнки, я в полном порядке, сейчас сойду. Вот обернусь напоследок на узкую полоску берега, туда, где рыжий песок и высокие серые стены – и сойду на причал._  
       _Теперь мне предстоит узнать ответ на самый важный вопрос в моей жизни._  
 _Быть или не быть._


End file.
